


Just a $1.89

by YourLifeMatters



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLifeMatters/pseuds/YourLifeMatters
Summary: Just a short story with Korra being adorkable.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Just a $1.89

"Hey Asami!" 

"What Korra?" She replies not releasing her focus from the satomobile blueprints in hand, sitting at the living room couch.

"Do you have a dollar and 89 cents?" Korra yells out from the kitchen.

"Um not with me, but you could check my purse. Wait why do you need it? Korra?"

Asami looks up just in time to see Korra stroll into the living room with a smirk on her face.. as well as a bright orange sticker on her left cheek that read ($1.89). Likely the one that belonged to the package of bread they bought yesterday while grocery shopping.

"Look babe, I'm on sale!" Korra says with a wide smile.

Asami rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's goofy behavior. "Your a dork" she says.

"That I am! But I can be your dork for the small price of $1.89!", Korra says in a salesman tone. 

Asami shakes her and laughs. She signals Korra to sit down next to her on the couch. Asami removes the sticker from Korra's cheek and plants a kiss in its place. "Sold."


End file.
